Devious
by MelindaPotter
Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.
1. Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

Devious 

"_thoughts"_

Chapter 1: Demon

"Come on, Paige. We have to find that demon."

"I'm flipping as fast as I can, Piper. Calm down."

"Calm down? A demon just tried to kidnap my son and you want me to calm down?!"

Just then Chris orbed in with Phoebe. Both looked worried and Chris glanced over at the playpen where Wyatt was sleeping before turning to Piper and Paige.

"Well?"

"I can't find that demon anywhere in this book."

"Paige, he has to be in there." Piper said as she moved to stand beside her younger sister.

"What did you say he looked like again, Mom?"

"Tall, black, and bald. He had a Celtic tattoo on his right arm."

Chris froze. _"It can't be."_

"Chris are you ok? Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe I should go see if I can find out more about this demon."

"Ok but be careful." Piper said to her youngest son.

Chris nodded as he orbed out. He reappeared in P3.

"_It can't be." _

But no other demon fit that description. It had to be him. Chris shivered as he remembered Wyatt's right hand man, Kane. Chris had lost many trusted friends at the hands of that demon. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear Kane shimmer in behind him.

"Thinking about me?"

Chris turned just in time to see the energy ball before it hit his left shoulder. He hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. He barely noticed when Kane leaned over him. Kane put his hands behind his back and secured them with a set of handcuffs. Chris tried to free his hands only to be kicked in the stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Chris."

He looked up at the cold voice and saw Wyatt sitting on one of the stools drinking out of a whiskey bottle.

"You sent your lackey to kidnap yourself? Thats low even for you."

Wyatt chose to ignore Chris and turned to Kane.

"Wait for me at the warehouse we'll be along."

Kane nodded and shimmered out. Wyatt slowly walked up to Chris and looked down at him.

"That was just to get your attention, little bro. I knew you would recognize Kane's description all I had to do was make sure one of the sisters saw him."

"How did you get here? I took the spell."

"Chris, I wrote that spell. Did you really think I wouldn't keep a copy? That's what I love about you, your so naive."

Wyatt knelt down beside Chris and looked into his green eyes. When Wyatt began to run his fingers through Chris' hair he to worry.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm catching up where we left off before you left me. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

Chris' eyes widened in fear and he jerked on the handcuffs all while begging Wyatt to stop.

"Please, Wy. Don't do this, please."

"Shh, Chris. You should have expected this, especially since you betrayed me."

Chris looked into his brother's eyes and that's when he really panicked. Wyatt's eyes were glazed over with lust. Chris head butted Wyatt and managed to orb out before he recovered.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"Nothing. That damn demon is nowhere in this book." Piper said as she slammed the book shut. "Alright let's see if Chris found out anything. Chris. Chris."

Chris landed behind them with a crash causing all of them to jump.

"Oh my god, Chris."

Piper reached him first and turned him over.

"Handcuffs." The cuffs disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hands.

"Chris, honey, what happened? Who did this?"

"Wyatt." He whispered before he blacked out.

A/N: Well what do you think? In case you haven't noticed, yes this is slash. One-sided Wyatt/Chris. Don't like don't read. Anyway R&R Please.


	2. Wyatt

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. This goes without saying.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews my loyal readers.

Chapter 2

"Paige you have to try to heal him."

"I've never healed anyone on my own before, Piper."

"You have to try, Paige, we can't just let him die."

Paige knelt down beside Chris and put her hands over his wound. She tried to think of how much Chris meant to her. Her hands began to glow and slowly the wound on his shoulder began to disappear. Chris groaned and sat up.

"Thanks Aunt Paige."

"Now what do you mean Wyatt? Wyatt did this to you?" Piper said slightly panicking.

"Not baby Wyatt, Wyatt from the future he's here he. That demon is his right hand man, Kane."

"Oh my god."

"Piper please sit down this stress can't be good for the baby." Paige said as she directed her older sister to the couch.

Piper sat down on the couch then Phoebe and Paige turned to Chris.

"Ok what do we do?"

Phoebe no more got the question out of her mouth before she was blasted back. Chris turned to see Wyatt standing next to his mother with a knife to her throat.

"It would be so easy you realize that don't you? Just a flick of my wrist and all my problems would be solved."

Paige stepped forward about to call the knife but Chris stopped her.

"No. It won't work the last time you tried that against him it cost you your life. What do you want Wyatt?"

"Isn't it obvious Chris? I want you."

Piper was getting more and more angry. She turned her head to Chris and noticed he had gone pale.

"Chris what is he talking about?"

"So you haven't told them about our 'special' relationship."

"That's because that relationship only exists in your mind, Wyatt. You're my brother nothing more nothing less."

"Now that hurt, Chris."

Phoebe didn't like how this was going and what was even worse was the lust that was rolling off of her nephew. She stepped forward but froze when Wyatt pressed the knife closer to Piper's neck. She looked into her nephew's eyes.

"Don't do this Wyatt. Please don't do this."

"Aunt Phoebe always the optimist. That's one thing I always hated about you."

Alright it was Paige's turn.

"Wyatt, stop it."

"Enough!"

Wyatt waved his hand and the two flew backwards and were knocked out. He once again turned to Chris.

"You could stop this you know. Just say the word Chris."

He looked about ready to give up. That's when Piper spoke.

"Don't you listen to him Chris. He's bluffing. He won't kill me."

"Really? Come on, Chris. You know me, when have I ever bluffed?"

"Never." Chris whispered.

"That's right, Chris never. I'm not bluffing. I will kill her. Now the question is can you live with that for the few second you will have."

"Chris, you can't do this."

But Chris had already made up his mind. He knew what he would go through but Wyatt was right. He couldn't live with the guilt if his mother was killed because of him.

"Open it."

Wyatt smirked as Chris let his head drop.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Come to me across the skies,

Open up the portal of time,

Forward to the world of crime."

(Sucky spell I know.)

A portal opened on the wall and he nodded at Chris to go first. He walked through the portal after Chris not even looking back at his mother or aunts. Piper ran over to where Phoebe and Paige lay and tried to wake them up. She would get him back. She had to.

A/N: Ok what do you think? I also need help should I bring Leo into this story or not? Someone review with an answer cause I can't decide. R&R


	3. To the future

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Thanks for the help guys and by popular demand. Here is Leo.

Chapter 3

"Leo. Leo! Leo, please I need you."

Piper shouted as she stared at the ceiling. Blue-white orbs fill the room and Leo materialized. He looked from the torn up attic to Piper kneeling over an unconscious Phoebe and Paige.

"Piper, what happened?"

"Heal now, ask later."

He held his hands over Phoebe and Paige. After they stopped glowing they sat up.

"Where's Chris?" Phoebe asked as she stood up.

Piper hung her head and headed over to the book. Paige walked up to Piper and put her hand on her shoulder.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"He took him."

"Oh, no." Phoebe said as ran to Piper's side.

"Who took who?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Leo not now. Piper, honey you should sit down. You don't look so good." Phoebe said in a soothing, gentle voice.

"Phoebe, I'm fine. I have to find him."

"Find who?" Leo asked with a little more force.

Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper who nodded. Paige turned to Leo.

"Maybe you should sit down." She suggested steering her brother-in-law into the nearest chair. "Chris is who we have to find."

"What happened?"

"Wyatt from the future took him, I'm assuming, back to the future."

"Wyatt?"

"Yes, Wyatt." Piper said putting a hand on her stomach. Paige stepped forward and pulled Piper away from the book.

"Piper you have to sit down."

"For the last time, I'm fine. All I have to do is get my son back."

"It's ok, Piper. We'll save Wyatt." Leo said trying to calm Piper.

"I wasn't referring to Wyatt. I was referring to Chris."

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Spirit world, about a month ago? Leo, I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked unable to keep the bitterness out if his voice.

"It was hard enough for you to leave one son let alone two."

"Oh, he must hate me after all I've done. I tried to have him recycled. What kind of father am I?"

"Leo this is beside the point. You can make it up to him after we save him. There's no telling what Wyatt will do to him. Phoebe, do you think you can write a spell?"

"I can try."

She picked up a notepad and started thinking. Everyone waited in baited breath as Phoebe wrote the spell, it took her about twenty minutes but finally finished.

"There it should work. I rearranged the spell Chris used to come to the past."

"Ok we have to draw the triquetra (spelling?) on the wall." Paige said.

She picked up the chalk and drew a almost perfect triquetra on the wall.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Piper asked. They all nodded.

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within our minds

Send us to where we'll find

What we wish in place and time."

After they finished the spell a portal opened where they drew the triquetra.

"Ok, let's go get our boy."

After they walked through it the portal closed behind them.

A/N: I hope you like it. It was the only way I could think of to bring Leo into the picture. Well remember R&R.


	4. The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was kind of hard to write. Thanks for the reviews, everybody.

Chapter 4: The Future

He couldn't deny it now. Not any more. He was scared. No, that didn't cover it. He was terrified. Wyatt had threatened to kill his mother. To completely erase Chris from history if he didn't come with him. If it hadn't meant he'd watch his mother die he would have let Wyatt do it. Not only that but Wyatt had practically forced himself on him at p3. Chris loved his brother but in a brotherly way. The way Wyatt came on to him was just sick. Did he even care about Autumn? He looked around his room and it looked the same as when he left Wyatt five years ago. Up against the wall was the antique dresser that was his mom's. Sitting on top of it was his Aunt Phoebe's mirror that used to sit on top of her dresser. Against the far wall was his Aunt Paige's paint supplies including a few extra canvasses. And lastly hanging from a hook was his Aunt Prue's favorite leather jacket. Those were the only things he was able to get out of the manor before Wyatt turned it into a shrine. He was happy that he had something that belonged to each of the sisters and even happier that Wyatt hadn't got rid of them or even worse put them back in that museum. Chris shivered as he sensed his brother's aura coming closer and closer until finally the door opened and Wyatt walked in. He shut and locked the door behind him and continued over to Chris. Chris backed away until he hit the wall and took in his brother's appearance. His long blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a tight pair of black jeans to match. He closed in on Chris and swiftly pulled him into his arms, Wyatt now was leaning against the wall. He leaned in and kissed and nipped Chris' ear then spoke in a whisper.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"Enough that you tried to kill me the last time I came back to the future."

"You didn't really think I was trying to kill you, did you?"

"No you just strangled me, threw me through the table, and nearly hit me with an energy-ball."

"A low voltage energy-ball. If I wanted you dead I could have killed you. Despite that bitch betraying me."

Wyatt noticed Chris began to struggle again and tilted his head to see that Chris had tears welling up in his eyes.

"You killed her, you bastard. You killed the one person that meant everything to me."

"You're mighty forgiving Chris considering she betrayed you too."

"That was to protect me. You told her you'd kill me if she didn't bring me back."

"This is besides the point, Chris. The point is you are back and I intend to make up for every second you've been gone."

Chris froze as he felt Wyatt's lips on his neck. He hissed in pain as Wyatt sank his teeth into his neck and lap up the blood that was drew. Wyatt looked up and licked his lips free of the blood and spun Chris around in his arms.

"Who knew your blood was so sweet? What's wrong, Chris? Not enjoying yourself?"

"Please, Wy. Don't do this. Please..."

He was cut off as Wyatt's lips crushed into his; And in one swift motion he slipped his tongue past Chris' teeth. Chris finally recovered from the shock and bit down on Wyatt's tongue till he tasted the metallic tasted of blood. Wyatt drew back and cursed at the same time. Wyatt slapped Chris swiftly across the face causing him to fall to the floor next to the bed. Chris' head began to swim seeing as his head had just hit the hard concrete. The next thing he knew Wyatt was speaking to him.

"It seems that I have to teach you a lesson, Chris."

Chris cringed as a dark-lighter crossbow appeared in Wyatt's hand. He screamed as he felt the arrow cut though him stay there. Wyatt leaned down over Chris and noticed that Chris flinched at his touch.

"Perhaps after I give you some time to think you will come to your senses."

He stood and orbed out, only the orbs were black and blue instead of white and blue. Chris rolled over and winced as the arrow moved with him. With a final deep breath he passed out.

Meanwhile at the Halliwell museum a portal appeared and Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo stepped out and looked around.

"Are we in the right time?"

"I think so. We have..."

Before Piper could get out that question a demon shimmered in and turned to look at them.

"You aren't supposed to be in here. The museum is closed. Who are you?"

"The museum?"

"Uh, Phoebe. Look around you clearly the manor has been turned into a museum." Paige pointed out.

"I'll ask you once again. Who are you?" The demon said as a energy-ball appeared in his hand.

"We are the Charmed Ones. Energy-ball." The energy-ball disappeared in a swirl of orbs and Paige redirected it sending it back at the demon causing him to burst into flames.

"Ok, how did that just happen?" Leo asked looking at the scorch mark the demon left behind.

"Uh my powers, remember?"

"No that's not what I mean. The only way you guys would have your powers in this time would be if you guys aren't alive in this time."

"You mean we're dead?" Phoebe asked faintly.

"Your future selves must be or you wouldn't has kept your powers."

"Ok we'll fix this later. We have to find Chris. Can you sense him?

(For those saying "wait a minute isn't Wyatt smart enough to block something like this" only a white-lighter can only sense a blood relative or a charge. And Leo is not around in the future so Wyatt doesn't see it as a threat. Just go with it.)

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later he opened them back up looking at the girls with a worried expression.

"What? What is it?" Piper said getting scared.

"He hurt."

"Well let's go."

They orbed out and orbed back in in Chris' room. Piper was the first to see him.

"Chris. Baby wake up." She was about to take the arrow out when Chris woke up.

"NO!"

"Chris, honey we have to get this arrow out." Phoebe said trying to calm her nephew.

"No, it's a special design of Wyatt's. If it taken out by any one but him it will send a burst of poison directly to my heart killing me."

"You mean, Wyatt made these?" Piper said horror filling her voice.

"Mom, I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Hush, it's going to be ok."

Chris' eyes widened and he turned to look at them.

"He's coming."

A/N: Whhh. That chapter was hard to write. Who wants to see a Piper/ Wyatt showdown. I'm thinking about putting it in the next chapter. Well, R&R and let me know whatcha think.


	5. Mother vs Son

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys I really needed them. Now time for the main event Piper vs. Wyatt Round 1. Ding! Ding!

Chapter 5: Mother vs. Son

"_He's coming."_

"You guys have to hide or leave. He can't find you here." Chris told his family dread filling him.

"Chris we can't just leave you." His Aunt Paige said trying to protect her youngest nephew.

"We have to get you out of here." Phoebe stated.

"No, damn it. Listen to me. I can't lose you too. I've done lost you to him once in this time I can't let it happen again." Chris said with tears streaming down his face.

"Wy…Wyatt killed us?" Piper said faintly.

"On my fourteenth birthday. Now please at least hide, please." Chris said pleading with his Aunts and Mother and Father. Well maybe not as much with his father.

"Ok sweetie, I love you, you hang in there." His mother said as she kissed his forehead.

They retreated into the bathroom that was adjoined as the door burst open. A man they could only assume was Wyatt walked directly over to Chris. Wyatt smirked as Chris flinched as he put his hand on the base of the arrow and gave it a small push, just enough to send a wave of pain through Chris. Chris groaned in agony and Wyatt's smirk grew widened. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he swore he would pass out soon.

That was when Wyatt took the arrow out and healed him just enough to keep him from dying, leaving Chris unable to stand by himself. Wyatt picked Chris up and gently and placed him on the bed.

"Have we learned our lesson?" Wyatt asked sweetly.

"Go to hell, Wyatt."

"That hurt, Chris. Here I am trying to take care of you and you're insulting me."

"No, if I said you were a sadistic, manipulative, power-hungry, son-of-a bitch that would be insulting all the sadistic, manipulative, power-hungry, son-of-a bitches out there."

Chris' head hit the mattress as he was slapped again.

"You are begging me to hurt you. But I won't Chris. Despite what you think I love you. And I intend to prove it to you."

Wyatt leaned over Chris to claim his lips again but was knocked back when Chris head butted him. He looked over at Chris, anger flooding through him. He made a fist causing Chris to grasp at his throat. When he was a delicate shade of blue Wyatt released his grip. Chris lay on the bed trying to gain his breath back. Finally Piper couldn't take any more. She used her powers to knock Wyatt into the wall. Wyatt turned around and was shocked to see not only his mother and aunts but his father too.

"Stay the hell away from my son." Piper shouted at him angrily.

"Honestly mother, I never thought you'd be the type to hit your kids. You always said spanking was barbaric." (I had to borrow that line it's so awesome.) Wyatt said his smirk returning.

"Let him go, Wyatt." Leo stated.

"Or what dad, you're going to ground me?"

"No but we could do this." His mother stated using her exploding power to knock Wyatt back a few feet but he stayed on his feet.

"You can't beat me mother. I 'm more powerful than you ever dreamed of being. Now go home and I just might let you live."

Phoebe scoffed causing everyone to look at her. Her eyes were looking directly into her nephew's.

"Who are you kidding? You wouldn't dare kill us, at least not Piper. Without her Chris disappears. I personally don't think you want that."

"Aunt Phoebe, always the know-it-all. I kind of missed that."

"Wyatt, please this isn't you." Paige said trying to talk some sense into her nephew.

"Aunt Paige you on the other hand was always the optimist. That I always hated."

"Alright enough." Piper sent blow after blow at Wyatt knocking him back. "Get Chris."

Leo rushed over to his son who must have passed out again and gathered him into his arms. "Piper come on." Leo shouted.

Piper hurried over to Leo and orbs circled all around them. Wyatt got up from where he was laying with a sadistic smirk on his face.

A/N: I know I'm cruel. I admit that. R&R anyway, please. pouts Please!!!!!!


	6. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up but here it is for your reading pleasure.

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

Orbs slowly floated toward the ceiling but before they could disappear the hit a barrier and bounced back. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo landed back on their feet. Chris however fell to the floor with a thump. Wyatt's smile grew wider as shock came over their faces. He got off the dresser where he was sitting and slowly walked toward them.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? I gave you a chance to go home, you refused. This time I'm not going to be so nice."

He powered up an energy-ball, but stopped when he heard someone shout.

"Wyatt, don't..." Chris slowly got to his feet and stood between his family and Wyatt. "If you really love me, don't hurt them. Please."

Wyatt stared at Chris for a second then a terrible smile came onto his face.

"Fine. You give me what I want and I will let them live."

"But..." Chris started not wanting to agree to this.

"Or I could kill Paige, Phoebe, and Leo right now. Then after Mom has you I could kill her. Either way I will get what I want, Chris. One way or another."

Chris bowed his head and let the tears he had been holding back fall. He was about to answer when his Aunt Phoebe spoke.

"Chris, no. You can't do this." She pulled him behind her as the others faced Wyatt.

"We won't let you do this, Wyatt." Paige said fiercely to her nephew.

"Very well. Have it your way." He conjured a energy-ball and threw it at Paige. At the last possible second it veered to the right and went right through her old paint canvass. Chris stepped in front of them again.

"Guys please. Don't do this. I can live with this. But the one thing I can't live with is losing you."

He turned to walk over to Wyatt but Piper grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I won't let you do this. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around." She said as tears began to run down her face. It broke Chris' heart seeing his Mom in so much pain. He pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Mom, please try to understand. I can't lose you. I can't let you die because of me. Please. I love you."

He kissed her cheek and walked over to stand behind Wyatt. He snapped his fingers and eight demons appeared two of them grabbed each of the others.

"I'd rather not have an audience. Take them down stairs. Make sure they don't go any where." Wyatt ordered him subjects.

"You said you'd let them go." Chris said in outrage.

"I said they'd live. Take them."

Before they walked out of the door Leo turned around.

"Hang in there, Son. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Wyatt said with a hint of disgust. Leo's eyes harden as he looked at Wyatt.

"I wasn't referring to you Wyatt. You're a disgrace. How could my little angel, grow up to be the demon I see in front of me?"

"Get him out of my site." Wyatt said waving his hand.

"No matter what Chris. We love you remember that." Leo said as they dragged him out.

Wyatt walked behind Chris and put his arms around him. He kissed Chris' neck which caused the boy to shudder with disgust. Wyatt pushed Chris backwards onto the bed and leaned down next to him.

"Now where were we?"Wyatt said his voice filling with lust.

Autumn watch as the demons approached practically dragging three young women and a man toward the dungeons. She hated what had become of the world. Wyatt hadn't always been like this. Thanks to her dad's close relationship with the Charmed Ones she had grown up with Wyatt and Chris. Although Chris was cute it was Wyatt she had fallen in love with. She shuddered to think what her dad would think if he could see the world now. As the demons past right by her she recognized the people they were taking to the dungeons. It was Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. But how did they get here? That had to mean Chris was here too which meant... Oh, no. Autumn knew about her husband's attraction to his little brother but chose to ignore it because she valued her life. Not only hers but her one year old daughter's as well. But now, could she really just sit back and watch this happen. After everything the Charmed Ones did for her father. No. She had to do something. She quickly went to the nursery and got Melinda out of the playpen. She then made her way down to the dungeons. She loved Wyatt with all her heart but she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't.

A/N: How was it? I know this chapter was a little short but I didn't want to put the actual rescue in this chapter. Next chapter will be the rescue. Hoped you liked it. R&R


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Hey guys. Miss me? Did every one guess that Autumn is Darryl's daughter? I thought I made it pretty obvious but I wanted to make sure. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7: Escape

Autumn walked down the steps with Melinda on her hip. She was hesitant to take Melinda with them but she had her own force field which would protect her and the sisters, not to mention Chris. She approached the guards standing in front of the cell with a regal look about her. She barely looked into the cell, Piper was crying in Leo's arms and Paige and Phoebe seemed to be trying to find a way out. She turned from the cell and looked at the guards.

"Lord Wyatt wishes for me to interrogate these prisoners." She said daring the demon to argue with her.

"He didn't inform us of this." One demon said suspiciously.

"Are you saying that my husband has to inform you of his every move?" She asked her tone turning deadly.

"No, my lady."

He turned to open the cell. She stepped up to the door and then turned to face the guard.

"Leave us."

"But Lord Wyatt said..."

"To enrage me till I beat the tar out of you?" She said icily. The demon backed up knowing she could do what she threatened and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"No, my lady."

He turned and ran down the hall as fast as he could go. Phoebe moved toward her and glared.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know, Phoebe. My name is Autumn Morris Halliwell."

Her voice had changed completely. It was now soft and caring. Piper looked up at her and noticed that she was the spitting image of Darryl.

"Are you Darryl's daughter?" Piper asked in shock.

"Yes, my mom gets pregnant about two months into your pregnancy with Chris." She explained quietly.

"So you're married to Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I fell in love with him just as we were going into middle school. He wasn't always like this. If my dad knew I stayed with him..." She sighed. They then asked the question she had been dreading.

"Where is Darryl?"

"Chis told you about Wyatt killing you, yes? Well that very night Chris was supposed to have a birthday party. We came over early to help set up. The second we pulled up dad knew something was wrong, there was screams and loud bangs coming form the house, he told us to wait in the car and him and mom went inside. After a few minutes I got tired of waiting and went up to the door just in time to see dad kneeling over my mom and then Wyatt hitting him with an energy-ball."

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo all let the tears fall after her story. Finally Piper spoke up.

"Why did you marry him then?"

"Simple. I love him. Despite it all I still love him. But I can't let this happen, I can't let Melinda grow up in a world like this."

For the first time they noticed the little girl Autumn was carrying. Paige moved forward to see her little great-niece.

"She is adorable."

"Thanks but there's no time we have to get Chris and get you out of here. Come on." She led them out of the cell and up the stairs hoping it wasn't too late.

Wyatt slowly made his way to Chris' neck once again sinking his teeth into the boy's flesh. After licking the wound clean he captured Chris' lips again forcing the him to taste his own blood. Wyatt looked down at his brother's beautiful chest, he revealed only a few moments ago. Wyatt slowly made his way down to the waistband of Chris' jeans and began to pull on them when the door was blasted open. He jerked up and saw his mother, father, aunts, and to his surprise Autumn standing just inside the door. As he stared at his wife his face contorted with anger.

"You betrayed me?!" He screamed at her causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I couldn't let you do this." She said crying.

"You're sorry?! No. But you will be."

He said as he threw an energy-ball at her. Just before it connected a shield surrounded them all and repelled the energy-ball right back at Wyatt. He grunted as it hit him in the stomach and collapsed on the floor.

"Chris, get your ass over here." Autumn shouted.

He quickly got up off the bed and rushed to her side. She then turned to look at Melinda.

"Melinda, sweetie can you let down the shield for Mommy?" She said to her daughter.

Melinda pointed to the ceiling and it glowed blue for a few seconds then stopped.

"That's my girl."

Wyatt began to stir just as Leo gathered them all in his arms. Wyatt looked up in time to see them disappear in a swirl of orbs.

"That bitch will pay for this!" He said out loud as he summoned thirty demons to his side.

They reappeared inside P3. Piper looked around at the ruins unable to believe the club had became this.

"I'm sorry Piper but this was the only place I could think of where Wyatt wouldn't look for us." Autumn said in a sentimental voice knowing how much this club meant to Piper.

"It's ok. Chris are you ok?" She said putting an arm around him.

Instead of answering her he looked up at Autumn.

"Why did you do that?! He's going to kill you now, do you realize that?! He'll kill you and Melinda! How could you do this?!" He said getting more angry by the second.

"I couldn't let him do this Chris." She said calmly.

"What about Melinda? I can't lose my niece too!"

"He wouldn't kill his own daughter, would he?" Paige asked calmly.

"Have you been paying attention at all? He killed his own Mom. Why would he be concerned about his daughter?!" Chris shouted. He sighed then turned back to Paige. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Forget it. I understand." Paige said waving of the apology. Phoebe on the other hand turned to Piper.

"Ok, how do we get out of here?"

"Simple we write a spell to take us to the past."

"It would have to be cast at the manor." Chris said looking up.

"Why?" Piper said looking at him.

"Because that's the only place where magic is undetectable. Everywhere else casting a spell is a death-wish. Demons will be on you before you get the first line out." Chris explained.

"He's right. But Wyatt knows this so he'll probably be waiting on us there." Autumn said.

"Ok you guys get to work on that spell, I want to have a word with Chris alone." Leo said finally.

"Me?" Chris said shocked.

"Is there another Chris here?" Leo said laughing.

He walked in to the old store room and waited for Chris to follow.

A/N: I told you the rescue will be in this chapter. Any ideas what I should do with Autumn and Melinda. I got them into this situation and I have no idea how to get them out. HELP!!!!!!! R&R!


	8. FatherSon Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Hey. Thanks for all the suggestions about what to do with Autumn and Melinda. Criminally Charmed was thinking along the same lines as me so I think I'm going to go with it. Hope you like how I did it. Plus it will open up sequel opportunities. No this is not the last chapter but its getting close maybe 2 or 3. I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8: Father-Son Talk

Chris followed Leo into the back room and sat down as he shut the door. Leo turned and took a seat on a salvageable stool then looked Chris up and down.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked finally, looking into Chris' eyes.

"I fine, Leo. But if thats all we really need to help the sisters." Chris said starting to get up. Leo took hold of his arm and pulled him back down.

"Chris, wait. We need to talk."

"Can't it wait until we are safely in the past." Chris asked obviously still worried about Wyatt.

"Wyatt can't find us here now please."

Chris reluctantly sat back and looked at his father.

"Fine. What do we need to talk about?" Chris asked wanting to hurry this up.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me?" Leo asked looking slightly hurt.

"I don't see why you care." Chris stated coldly.

"Chris of course I care, you're my son. I love you." Leo said.

The angry look his son was giving him was breaking his heart.

"Chris please I'm sorry. I didn't know you were my son when I did all those things. When I tried to kill you and when I tried to send you back here, I didn't know." Leo said practically begging Chris to forgive him. Chris just shook his head and got up, then looked back at Leo.

"Look, we can finish this conversation later, right now we need to see if Autumn and the sisters have got that spell. Wyatt will find us soon." He said then walked out the door leaving Leo sitting there. Autumn looked up as Chris came out of the back room.

"Well?" He asked.

"Keep your shirt on I'm working on it." Paige said as she was writing.

"Wait a minute. How do we keep him from following us like before?" Piper asked as Leo walked back into the room.

"I was waiting on that one. I took this out of Wyatt's storeroom." Autumn said as she handed a piece of paper to Chris. He read it then looked up at her smiling.

"This could work."

"What could work?" Phoebe asked.

"There all different kids of spells, as you know. Love spell, time-travel spells, vanquishing spells, etc. This is a spell to block time travel spells from being cast. All we have to do is cast it after we open the portal to the past. I think Wyatt was going to cast it once he got Chris back but he never had the chance." Autumn explained.

"How do you know so much about magic?" Paige asked looking up from the spell.

"Growing up around you guys you're bound to pick up a few things." She said.

"Wait what about Autumn and Melinda? We can't just leave them here for Wyatt to find." Chris said turning to his mom.

"I've been thinking about that. I think they should come with us. Just until we fix this. What do you think, Autumn?" Piper said turning to her daughter-in-law.

"If it's the only way to save my daughter I'm all for it." She said looking down at Melinda.

"Ok this spell is ready." Paige said getting up. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"As ready as we're ever gonna be. Leo, you grab Mom. Paige, you got Phoebe. I'll get Autumn. And remember he's probably waiting for us."

He sighed as he orbed out and prayed they would get out of this.

A/N: What do you think? I know it was shot but I didn't want to put fight in this chapter. I'm sorry. Give me some feedback on how I handled the Autumn/Melinda situation. Thanks again to Criminally Charmed who supported this idea. R&R


	9. Spells and blocks

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks to Criminally Charmed for the review. Everybody else where's the reviews? If you like it tell me if you don't tell me anyway I accept all **fair **criticism. Note I bolded fair. By the way, I posted a new story a couple days ago for those interested. It's a Charmed/Harry potter crossover in the Harry potter section, called Charmed I'm sure. Check it out. On with the story.

Chapter 9: Spells and Blocks

They orbed into the attic and Chris got thrown into the wall automatically. Autumn looked around and noticed they were surrounded by demons and Wyatt was standing right in front of them. Autumn ran up to Chris and helped him up as Piper, Paige, and Phoebe began vanquishing demons left and right. Chris knew that if Wyatt stepped in they were screwed, unless…

"Autumn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, If I can get her to do it." Autumn looked down at Melinda. "Melinda, sweetie Mommy and Uncle Chris need your help. We need you to put your shield up around us but not around Daddy and his friends ok? Come on sweetie you can do it."

Suddenly a shield came out of Melinda and stretched around Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Chris, and Autumn but left Wyatt and the demons outside.

"Quick, draw the triquatra, hurry." Autumn yelled at Chris. Chris sprinted to the wall as Wyatt began hurling fireballs at the shield. Melinda shook each time one of the fireballs connected. "Hurry."

Melinda began crying and the shield fell as one of Wyatt's fireball connected and threw Melinda and Autumn back Chris finished the triquatra and started throwing demons with his telekinesis. Wyatt hit the fan with a sickening thud and fell unconscious.

"Phoebe, Paige, Piper now."

"In this night and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient power

Spirits of the Halliwell line,

Send us back through space and time."

After the spell had finished they turned to Chris and Autumn.

"Now."

"Grab her hand and let her magic flow through you." Chris said to Autumn.

"Guided spirits,

Hear our plea,

Block this magic,

Let it be."

A wave of green came out of Chris and Autumn and spread over the attic and over the entire city. Then the portal began closing and Wyatt started coming around.

"Lets go." Piper screamed.

Just as Chris was about to run through the portal he was hit with an energy-ball and fell to his knees. Suddenly Wyatt was lifted off his feet and thrown through the attic window. Melinda looked down and saw Melinda's eyes were glowing white. She helped Chris through the portal and they landed on the floor of the attic.

"Leo, he needs help."

Leo ran up to Chris and began to heal him and Piper looked at Autumn.

"How you get away if you had to drag him?"

"It seems Melinda is protective of her Uncle Chris. She threw Wyatt through the window." She explained. Chris leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl." He said taking her from Autumn and holding her close.

A/N: One question, should I let Darryl know about Autumn or not. That would be a very emotional scene to write but it would be a good way to end it. What do you think?


	10. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. It would still be cool.

Summary: When Wyatt returns from the future Chris learns just how devious his older brother is. Set between Hyde School Reunion and Spin City.

A/N: I'm getting annoyed. I know you guys are reading, you're just not reviewing. Please, this is the last chapter and I want to know if I did a good job. There might be a sequel in it for you. So please review.

Chapter 10: Family 

They all walked down the stairs, tired but glad the ordeal was over with. They got to the living room when Leo suddenly remembered Wyatt. Baby Wyatt.

"Piper, where's Wyatt?" Leo asked slightly concerned.

"He's with Sheila and Darryl. They are going to drop him off later. Oh, no." Piper said remembering something.

"What?!" Everyone said looking worried.

"I invited them to dinner tonight." Piper said.

Chris' eyes grew as big as saucers and he looked at Autumn who looked as though she was stuck between delight and horror. She turned to Chris.

"What do we do? He'll recognize me." Autumn said nervously.

"We could hide you?" Leo suggested.

"I can't keep hiding from them the whole time I'm here. I think we have to tell them." Autumn said looking at the others.

"Are you sure? There could be repercussions." Phoebe said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sure. They can't be any worse than they already are. Call them." Autumn said looking at Phoebe.

"Ok, I'll call them right now."

Paige walked into the kitchen to call Darryl as Autumn looked out the window.

"Wow, what a difference twenty-three years makes. I can't remember the city looking this beautiful."

"Autumn, can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Chris said over Melinda's crying. Autumn leaned over and took her from Chris.

"She just misses her daddy. Leo why don't you try? You and Wyatt look so much alike maybe it'll calm her down." Autumn passed her to Leo and she immediately stopped crying. Paige choose this moment to come back in the room.

"They'll be here around 5:30." Paige said sitting down.

"Thanks, Paige." Autumn looked at herself then looked at Melinda. "Oh, no."

"What?" Piper said looking at her.

"I can't let them see me and their grandchild like this." She said gesturing to her blood-red revealing dress and Melinda's black baby outfit.

"Well, it's only eleven. Paige, Phoebe why don't you guys take Autumn and Melinda shopping, while I get to work on dinner." Piper suggested.

"Awesome. Let's go." Phoebe said jumping off the couch. After her, Paige, and Phoebe left Piper turned to Leo and Chris.

"As for you two. Get to work." She said handing each of them a rag and a broom.

Chris turned to Leo and frowned. "How is this fair?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders and got to work cleaning the house. When Autumn, Phoebe, Paige, and Melinda got back around three, each carrying bags, the house was spotless and smelled of Piper's cooking. Piper, Leo, and Chris came bustling out of the kitchen when they heard the door slam.

"Woah, how much did you guys spend?" Piper said looking from bag to bag.

"Not much." Autumn said innocently.

"Now, Paige and I are going to fix Autumn up to look like a queen, and not a queen of the underworld, either. Can you guys watch Melinda?" Phoebe asked handing her to Piper.

"Sure. I'll get her dressed when I dress Wyatt if you'd like." Piper said putting her in the playpen with Wyatt.

"Thanks Piper." Autumn said then hugged her.

"No problem, sweetie. Now hurry or you won't be ready on time."

Piper watched her as she climbed the stairs and then went to check the food. At five-thirty Paige, Phoebe, and Autumn still haven't come down and Piper went to the steps to yell at them once more but was cut off when the doorbell rang. She took the apron off and handed it to Chris who went into the kitchen to check on the food one last time. She opened the door and Sheila and Darryl stood there.

"Hi, guys. Come on in."

"Hey, Piper." Darryl said hugging her.

"Hey, Piper." Sheila said following Darryl into the house.

"Why don't you guys sit down while I see what's taking Phoebe and Paige so long." Piper said leading them into the living room where Leo was sitting with Wyatt and Melinda.

"Hey, Wyatt. How ya doing buddy?" Darryl said tickling Wyatt. "Leo, I've never seen her before. Who is she?" He said pointing at Melinda.

"Oh, that's Melinda. She's... uh... her and her mother's staying with us for a while." Leo said. Darryl noticed Leo was nervous but didn't push him. They would tell him if they thought he needed to know. Suddenly Piper appeared in the living room.

"They'll be right down. Why don't we go into the dining room?" She said leading them through the conservatory.

Just as Darryl sat down Paige and Phoebe walked in. He did a double-take as a young girl followed them. She was a beautiful girl, her long black hair fell down across her shoulders and the lilac dress she had on fit her perfectly. She seemed familiar to him and he couldn't help but stare. She walked up and took the baby from Chris and sat down across from Sheila. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, she was the spitting image of his wife. He looked at Sheila and she seemed to notice it too. Darryl then turned to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris. His faced hardened as they smiled at him.

"What is going on?"

"Darryl, calm down. We can explain this." Phoebe said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sheila asked looking like she had seen a ghost. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife when Autumn finally spoke.

"My name is Autumn Morris Halliwell. This is my daughter Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Autumn said looking into her father's eyes.

"Did you say _Morris_?" Darryl said getting more freaked out by the second.

"Yes I did, Daddy." Autumn said taking a hold of his hand.

"How?" He choked out through sobs.

"Long story short. I rescued Chris, Leo, and the sisters from my husband, Wyatt. So I had to come back in time until we can find out what turned him evil." Autumn said looking at him.

"But does this mean I'm going..." Sheila started then trailed off.

Autumn turned to her and smiled.

"How was the trip to Hawaii? You always told me you brought home something you never expected. You once said it beat the hell out of a t-shirt." She watched as realization dawned on her parents and they glowed when they realized they were going to have a baby. They turned back to her and looked at the little girl she was holding.

"May I?" Darryl asked. Then took his granddaughter in his arms as Sheila hugged Autumn. Tears were streaming down their faces after they broke apart and they looked at Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris.

"Thank you so much." Darryl said as he hugged his daughter.

"You're welcome. Now anyone hungry?" Piper said smiling at them.

They all ate that night, smiled, and laughed. All their worries disappeared for that one night.

A/N: I'm begging you. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this story. Catch ya later.


End file.
